A Sexy Dancer - kthjjk
by jeonslatte
Summary: i want to fuck you, make love to you, have sex, all of the above but only with you. 2016. Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook. Slow Update.


Namja berperawakan gadis itu dengan gemulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya diatas panggung kecil, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada tiang tinggi dingin. Ia menggoyangkan bokong sintalnya, berjongkok melebarkan kakinya. Mengelus paha dalamnya sendiri dengan sensual.

Sementara para pejabat berotak brengsek itu dengan susah payah menahan hasrat mereka untuk menyetubuhi namja yang sedang menari didepan mereka. Bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak dapat membayar tubuh itu, semahal apapun.

Sesuatu didalam celana mereka terasa sesak dan membuat mereka sangat tersiksa. Apalagi ditambah namja manis itu mulai membuka kemeja putih tembus pandangnya, hingga kini hanya tersisa kedua dalamannya.

Ia tersenyum menggoda pada para lelaki paruh baya yang sekarang ini sedang menontoninya.

 _Kalian benar-benar brengsek._

Batin Namja itu ketika melihat para pejabat tersebut berkeringat dingin, meremas tangan mereka sampai kuku-kuku mereka memutih.

Sang namja manis menghentikan tariannya, "Waktuku sudah habis, tuan, aku harus pergi," Terdengar keluhan dari bibir mereka.

"Oh, ayolah, aku akan membayar mahal kalau kau disini 1 jam lagi."

"Ani, anda tahu perjanjiannya. Permisi." Namja manis itu memakai kembali kemeja putih dan celana levisnya.

Meninggalkan para pejabat yang mendengus kesal, mereka bisa berbuat apa. Kalau sampai mereka menyentuh sang penari, kekayaan mereka bisa terancam. Karena dia, seorang sexy dancer termahal di Seoul.

 _Skip_

"Ini bayaranmu untuk bulan ini," Namja manis itu mengangguk lalu mengambil amplop tebal berwarna coklat muda.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang, terima kasih." Namja itu berbalik meninggalkan sang bos yang melihat punggungnya dengan intens.

"Jungkook _-ssi"_ Namja manis, Jungkook, membalikkan tubuh rampingnya. Menatap sang bos yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, bos?" Jungkook memassukkan pergelangan tangannya ke saku jaket tebalnya.

"Hati-hati," Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mengangguk mendengarkan nasihat bosnya. Lalu ia pamit pulang, menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan pelan.

 _Skip_

Jungkook mengendap-endap dibelakang semak-semak, melewati pos penjaga dimana sang satpam asrama sedang tertidur. Jungkook memanjat gerbang yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dengan hati-hati, berusaha tak membuat suara sekecil apapun.

Ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah dengan sukses, lalu berlari kecil melewati pos penjaga. Ia memasuki asramanya sesekali menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berjalan menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, memasuki kamarnya. Melempar tas selimpangnya diatas ranjang sebelah kiri, merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Kepala Jungkook menengok ke ranjang kosong disebelah kanannya, berharap akan ada seseorang yang baik menjadi teman sekamarnya.

Pasalnya setiap ada murid baru yang mendaftae disekolah SOPA, ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar yang sama dengan Jungkook. Mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, karena apa? Kalian tidak perlu berpikir keras, biarkan Jungkook dan mantan teman sekamarnya yang tahu.

Lama kelamaan Jungkook memejamkan matanya yang akhirnya benar-benar memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

 _Skip_

Jungkook dikagetkan dari tidurnya karena ketukan pintu, ia melihat jam weker diatas nakasnya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Hey, siapa yang mengganggu istirahatnya? Ini hari minggu bung.

Jungkook melangkah ke pintu, ia sudah menyiapkan segala caci maki yang akan ia utarakan pada si pengetuk yang tak tahu diri. Dengan kesal Jungkook memutar knop pintunya, membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu, kau menggangu tid-siapa kau?" Jungkook melihat namja tinggi didepannya, berdiri tegap dengan koper hitam besar disamping namja itu.

Namja itu tidak menjawab apapun, Jungkook melihat namja itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia melihat secarik kertas ditangan kiri namja tersebut, meliriknya.

 _Lantai dua, kamar nomor 69. Jadi dia akan menjadi teman sekamarku?_. Batin Jungkook.

"Masuklah." Kata Jungkook singkat, menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pintu membiarkan namja itu masuk.

"Terima kasih." Jungkook tak menjawab apapun, ia kembali menidurkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi namja itu, memejamkan matanya dengan susah payah.

 _Sialan, kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur lagi._ Jungkook mengumpat kesal, ia memutar tubuhnya menjadi menatap namja itu.

Jungkook melihat penampilan namja itu yang bisa mengesankan. Surai merahnya yang sangat terawat sekali, Punggung lebarnya, tangannya yang kekar dan agak berotot itu, bahu lebar yang sepertinya enak untuk disandari. Jungkook ingin melihat wajahnya, sayangnya namja itu sedang merapikan isi dari koper yang ia bawa.

"Sungguh tidak sopan memandangi orang seperti itu," Kata namja itu tiba-tiba mengagetkan Jungkook.

"Cih." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku hanya bingung orang sepertimu bisa masuk sini? Dilihat dari penampilanmu kau seperti anak orang kaya."

"Maaf, tapi apa ada sebuah larangan bagiku untuk bersekolah disini?" Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Jungkook dengan mata tajamnya.

"..." Jungkook bungkam seribu bahasa, pertanyaan namja didepannya ini benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengancingi kemejamu? Aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menahan hormonku."

Jungkook terlonjak kaget, ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka. Ia segera menutupnya, terduduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah memerah.

"Dasar brengsek! Jangan berbicara denganku!"

"Baguslah, aku juga tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

Sepertinya yang tidak akan bertahan saat ini adalah Jungkook. Sekarang ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh mantan teman sekamarnya, ia terus mengumpat didalam hatinya. Kejadian seperti ini pasti tidak bisa terlupakan.

Jungkook mendelik kesal pasalnya namja itu sudah sibuk dengan baju-bajunya, seperti tidak ada rasa berdosa sedikit pun. Jungkook menanam rasa benci didalam hatinya.

 _Aku membencimu! Aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyukaimu disini._

Kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Jeon Jungkook.

.

TBC

A/N :

For the first chapter aku publish untuk umum, selanjutnya akan ku private. This fanfic will be really slow update. Nanya kenapa chapter ini pendek? Cuz, ini masih pembukaan ._. , jangan lupa vomentnya ya and sorry for typo.


End file.
